


Rediscovering Garfield

by Clairemae22



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairemae22/pseuds/Clairemae22
Summary: The Titans add a new member to their team. In the beginning, everything seems to be going. Mockingbird appears to be exactly what the team needed, but when he becomes hungry for power, he picks the wrong target. Garfield will protect Raven with his life, and then some.





	1. 1

The sirens were going off at the local bank. This would be something local police could handle were it not for the fact that the criminal attacking the location had the ability to transform his body into whatever substance he touched. As the Titans arrived on scene they were shocked to find a the criminal subdued by a young man.  
“Ah, I see the proper authorities have arrived.” He laughed. “He’s all yours.” He handed over the tired villain who was gasping for air and turned to go.  
“Wait! How’d you manage to take him down so quickly?” Robin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Well, this may surprise you, but the teen titans aren’t the only people in the city with super powers. Some of us just aren’t always in the right place at the right time. I don’t exactly have an alarm going off in my living room every time somebody decides to rob a bank or accidentally sets off an alarm by opening the emergency exit door. I just happened to be out for pizza and stumbled on a crime. No big deal.”  
“No big deal? I’d say it was a pretty big deal. At least let us treat you to that pizza.” Cyborg chimed in, as he helped the police put the almost burglar in the back of a police car.  
“You know what, yeah that seems fair. I wouldn’t mind some free pizza with the famous heros of Jump City. Name’s Allan, buy the way.”  
“Well Allan, anybody who saves me a night of work is a friend of mine. Let’s go get some pizza.” Cyborg lead the way with Starfire, Allan, and Robin not far behind.  
Left standing behind the bank was Beast Boy and Raven. A side glance from Raven let Beast Boy know she felt something off too. He hadn’t done anything wrong yet, but there was definitely something there. Call it instinct, but he could feel it the second Allan opened his mouth. That said, Beast Boy wanted to believe there was good in everybody. He decided to dismiss the feeling for now.  
“Do you think we can trust him?” Raven asked.  
“We’ve trusted worse in the past, besides he did stop somebody from robbing the bank. If it goes bad then I’ve got your back Rae Rae.” He smiled. It was always his goal to lighten the mood.  
“I think I can handle myself.” She started trailing after the group, “but thanks.”  
After downing more than four pizzas, the team was laughing and having a good time. Allan seemed to fit right in with the team. Starfire piped up. “You said earlier that you too had powers of your own. What can you do that allows you to so quickly defeat your enemies?”  
“Oh, I have the ability to mimic whatever power anybody else has. All I have to do is touch them. It gives me a better chance at a fair fight.”  
“Well, we could always use a few extra hands on our team. If you’re at all interest-”  
Allan interrupted Robin, “Yes! Yes. I’d love that. Are you kidding? That would be amazing. Ever since you started fighting crime and going public, I’ve admired you. I would love to help.”  
“Great! Here’s a communicator. We’ll let you know when we need you.”

~

Any suspicion anybody may have had about Allan seemed to be put to rest. The moment he was called, he was there. He now went by ‘Mockingbird’ due to his abilities. His power leveled the playing field, anytime their opponent's power became stronger, so did Allan’s. It was after an especially tiring fight that Robin decided to make Mockingbird a permanent member of the team, giving him his own room in the tower.

~

“Good morning Raven.” Allan was sitting on the counter sipping tea. “I think you’re going to like this one. I mixed vanilla chai with spicy chai.” He handed her a cup, and she nodded in return.  
This had become their morning routine. Allan would mix new flavours of teas together and Raven would judge it. She looked forward to her cup, the good and bad. She also enjoyed their trips to the tea shop to find something new. They made it a point to go once a week. They also made it a point to just enjoy Raven’s usual from time to time. The empath occasionally sensed something different about Allan, but was able to chop it up to the fact that when Allan used his power he also mimic some of the perps’ emotions. She admired his control over these emotions.  
Today’s mix was simple, but delicious. She wished she could make it into a candle. She took her usual place and sipped her tea while reading a book.  
“Listen Raven, while I do enjoy our usual silence in the kitchen, what do you think about listening to some music this morning?”  
“What kind?”  
“Just something classical.” He turned on his phone and piano music filled the room.  
“I don’t mind the background noise.”  
The silence lasted about five minutes before Allan interrupted again. “How about a dance?” He took her book and offered his hand. “I’ll let you read in peace afterward, I promise.”  
She sighed. “I don’t-”  
“C’mon. I’m a professional.” He grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
Ballroom dancing was not Raven’s favorite hobby, in fact she was a bit annoyed with the whole physical contact, but it seemed to make Allan happy. A quick spin around the kitchen wouldn’t hurt.  
Yawning, Beast Boy walked into the living room, and immediately froze mid stretch. He stayed quiet and watched. A feeling of irritability, jealousy maybe, washed over him as Allan spun Raven around and he saw a hint of a smile on her face. ‘Sure don’t laugh at any of my jokes, but smile at the new guy dancing with you in the kitchen. That’s fine,’ he thought. Just as the song ended, an alarm went off.  
“Trouble!”

~

“This city is unholy! The end has come for you and a new generation will rise!” A car was thrown across the city as a man in a large robotic pope suit towered over everything.  
Just before it hit a girl Allan stopped it, using Raven’s powers. Using Raven’s powers. She was the last person he touched, but had he been actively sapping her power? He had to activate his power, it didn’t just happen. He made the decision to take that power. She felt violated. If he was able to stop a car, was he also able to read her feelings? She couldn’t focus. It wasn’t until she felt Beast Boy knocking her to the ground that she snapped out of the trance. A large metal fist crashed down in the place where she once stood. The questions would have to wait for later. She needed to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

She was home, and she refused to say a word. To anybody. Especially Allan. She slammed her door shut and began her meditation process. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. Allan.  
“I brought tea.”  
“Tea doesn’t fix everything. Why is that everybody’s go to with me? I’m interested in more than just tea and books.”  
“Okay, well I mean that’s just public knowledge. I can get to know you a little more later if you’’ let me. Do you want the tea or not?”  
The door cracked open just wide enough for the tea to fit through the door, then closed again. “Now leave.”  
“Raven, I’m sorry I used your powers. We were just dancing and I enjoyed it so much, I wanted to know if you enjoyed it too. I wanted to feel what you were feeling and I overstepped.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” He turned to leave and the door cracked open once again.  
“Just don’t do it again.”  
She wasn’t okay with it, but she could understand wanting to know more about her powers. Maybe she should be more open with people.  
From his doorway Beast Boy watched him walk away with a weird feeling in his stomach. It didn’t matter how nice Allan seemed, there was just something off about him. He didn’t like Allan and he REALLY didn’t like that Allan had used Raven for her powers. She wasn’t exactly the kind of person who let anybody get close to her, and now Beast Boy doubted she’d ever let anybody do it again. Beast Boy changed himself into a fly and decided to follow him.   
In his room Allan began practicing with Raven’s powers. He first moved his dresser, then his bed, then himself. He floated over to his computer and began looking up spells. Raven was always reading those books, but there had to be more information online. Several dark website later he found something a little more realistic.   
“Soul Self. I wonder what I can do with that.” Before he could try anything he felt somebody.“I know you’re here, Beast Boy.”  
“What are you doing Allan?” He shifted back into his human form.  
“Just testing things out. Don’t you want to know what all she can do if she didn’t hold back.”  
“No! I don’t! I WANT her to be comfortable! She knows what she can do and she purposely keeps that to herself. It’s none of our business, Allan. Just drop it, and stop using her powers.”  
“I can’t. She’s the last person I touched, unless you wanna offer yourself up.”  
“What? No way I’m letting you-”  
“It’s either yours or Raven’s”  
“Fine. But you better get rid of it the second you can.”  
“Deal.”

In their next battle Allan used Beast Boy’s powers throughout. Anytime Beast Boy would try to jump in, Allan was there. By the end, Beast Boy hadn’t got in a single hit and Allan was accepting praise from everybody but Raven, who remained distant.  
“Did you give him permission to use your powers?” She asked in a hushed voice.  
“Uh, yeah. I thought it might be helpful to have two of me in battle. Don’t you?” He laughed to throw her off his trail.  
“I can’t even handle one of you.” He smiled, it worked. Probably. If she suspected anything, she didn’t show it.  
Back at the tower Beast Boy and Cyborg settled into a much needed videogame.   
“Raaaven~ are you sure you don’t want to play.” Beast Boy asked giving her a toothy grin.  
“I’m fine.” She didn’t even look up from her book.  
“I think I’m going to bed early.” Allan smiled and yawned.   
“Good work today, Allan.” Robin, nodded as he walked off.  
Allan walked down the hall just past his room, then into Raven’s room. He was in and out quickly and managed to steal a few books without being detected. He looked through the internet to find out more about Raven’s father, and wondered if there was any way Raven could do all of that. Every book came with warnings. Stupid warnings. All he had to do now was get Raven to touch him again and he could start practicing. To be honest he had a few ideas about how he wanted Raven to touch him, and how he wanted to touch her. He doubted that was going to happen by tomorrow though. He’d offer to go to the tea shop again. They hadn’t gone since the incident.  
At 6 A.M. sharp Allan was at her door. “Raven, you gotta help me pick a new tea. I’m thinking something with citrus. I know you like citrus.”  
“Is this an apology?”  
“Am I that easy to see through.”  
“Occasionally.” Not lately though. Something in Allan was blocking his emotions, she wasn’t sure what though.  
“So...do you accept my apology?”   
Raven stepped out, “yes.”  
They walked together down the street, Allan standing a bit too close for comfort. Right when they were about to cross the street, Allan grabbed Raven. “You didn’t look. You could’ve been hit!” Yes. That’s the contact he needed, not very subtle though. Especially since the only car that was in the road had already stopped at the light. He could already feel her powers, and that was all he needed.  
“Thanks? I guess.”  
He got the door for her as they walked into the tea shop. “Do you want to drink the tea here? I know it’s not exactly the quietest place, but-”  
“Yeah, sounds fine. I don’t mind background noise, remember? No dancing though.” She gave him a half smile.   
They sat and sipped tea, just people watching and enjoying each other’s company. Raven was content to sit with him in the morning. She was used to being the only one who woke up that early, it was nice to have a friend to watch the sunrise with. Slowly, she convinced herself that he was trustworthy. She could forgive him for wanting to know what her powers felt like. She watched him drink his tea. He looked innocent enough, not that looks were everything. She wondered how he was able to use her powers so easily, it took her years of practice.   
“You’re staring.”   
“Sorry, I was just thinking.”  
“About how good looking I am.”  
“Don’t push it. Let’s go back. Everybody should be up by now.”


	3. 3

“Good morning, Raven.” Beast Boy smiled over his breakfast as she and Allan walked in. “Want some eggs and bacon?”  
“Is it tofu?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then no thanks.” She took her place by the window to meditate.  
Allan sat next to her on the ground and looked up at her. He couldn’t let her know he was still using her powers, but he wanted to remain close to her. Study her. Copy her. Become stronger than her. He stayed quiet and closed his eyes listening to her quietly repeating her mantra. He began thinking his own, over and over again, “Study her. Copy her. Become stronger than her.” He could already feel a new kind of power surging through him, something more than human, something demonic. It was amazing. He quickly stood up and walked back to his room.  
“Where ya heading so soon? The day’s just started.” Cyborg looked up from his waffles.  
“Gonna go play some video games.”  
“Can BB and I join? We’re kinda notorious for our skills...Well I’M notorious for my skills, BB’s just a witness.”  
“That’s not true!” Beast Boy yelled.  
Allan laughed, “I’m more of a solo PC gamer, besides you two have something to settle. I suggest you take over the TV before somebody else does.”  
Now that excuses had been made he could research Raven’s past, parents, and why she never fucking laughed. What was with that? He got not getting angry, but what harm could laughter bring?   
Allan spun around in his computer chair. Trigon. These powers weren’t hers, they were Trigon’s, passed down to her, replicated by Allan. These were incredibly diluted, there was no way he’d become stronger than her this way. Hell, the only reason she exists is to be a portal. She’s worthless. There had to be some way to be as powerful as Trigon.   
Trigon often sent his sons to destroy worlds that he himself couldn’t access. This meant that his sons were at least almost as powerful as him. Why wasn’t Raven made the same way? Maybe she was, but she tamed that side of herself. She’d already proven that she wouldn’t become her father, she never really could anyway, but what if he used her in the same way Trigon used Arella?   
It would be easy. It would be so easy. Use Raven and send his offspring to do his bidding. Maybe by keeping her power during the process his future children would have a more concentrated dosage of Trigon’s. He’d never tell them of they were stronger, he’d have to maintain control over them from a young age, keep them away from anybody else who might let them know otherwise. He could-  
The door opened, “Mockingbird, trouble.”  
It can wait. He’d grab whatever criminal they were fighting to steal their abilities, then steal back Raven’s later. She’d never know.


	4. Ch

She knew he wasn’t hurt. She knew it. Allan insisted the fall he took while fighting really hurt his knee, but she couldn't sense any pain in him. She felt a deep drive for something, anger, and something dark. He wasn’t hiding any of his emotions and she felt scared. She went straight to her room, pretending to have forgotten his ‘injury’, and closed the door. It wasn’t any use. She sensed his energy before he knocked.  
“Hey Rae, mind healing up my knee?”  
“I um...sure.” She stepped aside and let him in.   
He closed her door behind him. “Let’s sit.” He grabbed her hand and walked her towards the bed.  
“Allan. I know you’re not hurt. What are you really here for?”  
His posture shifted. “Just sit on the bed, Raven. It’ll be okay. I want to test a theory.”  
“What are you here for?”  
“Raven, just sit down.”  
“I’m leaving.”  
She turned to leave, but he quickly took her by the wrist. “Don’t.”  
“Let. Go.”  
“No.”  
“Azarath metr-”  
There was a painful noise as Allan’s fist connected with her face, knocking her to the ground. He quickly moved to straddle her and pinned her arms to the ground.  
“God damn it Raven why the fuck wouldn’t you just listen to me!?” He began choking her, releasing one arm.   
She clawed at him as she fought to take a breath. He released her other arm and reached in his back pocket for his scissors. She tried hitting them away, but she could hardly see. He began cutting her uniform and she realised what was about to happen. In a final attempt to escape, she kicked him in the stomach. He readjusted allowing her to take a breath.  
“Garfield.”  
It was quiet. Barely audible. She had no idea why it was his name she said, but she doubted he’d be able to hear her. She was wrong.  
A green tiger burst through her door. He was a blur as he grabbed Allan by the neck and shook him hard, pressing his teeth deeper into his neck and holding him down with his claws digging into Allan’s thighs.   
The commotion attracted the other titans.  
“Best Boy! You’re killing him!” Robin yelled.  
Cyborg pulled Garfield off, he morphed into his human form and tried to get away.  
“He tried to rape Raven!”  
There was a silence as the team took in the scene. Raven’s face was bleeding and her neck was bruised. She had wrapped herself in her cloak and moved to the corner sitting in a ball. Cyborg let go. Garfield ran at Allen, but then…  
“Garfield, please.” A small voice said from the corner of the room. He turned on a dime and looked over at her. “I don’t want to be here.”  
“Take him to prison before I kill him.” He walked over to Raven and picked her up. She didn’t care right now, she could barely move, barely breathe, and didn’t want to look at Allan.   
He took her to the Ops room and sat on the couch. It felt weird to be holding Raven. Sure he’d thought about it several times, but he always imagined he’d be smiling and finally making her laugh. He brushed her hair away from her face, smearing the blood on her face a bit. He wished he could unsee the fear in her eyes. He’d take her being angry with him over this. He didn’t know what to do. He held her tighter to his chest.  
They sat there as the paramedics arrived, as Robin answered questions, as Starfire helped Cyborg wipe up the blood in Raven’s room. When the paramedics asked to look at Raven, she just shook her head. They stayed there, and in time they were both asleep.


	5. 5

Waking up on Garfield was strange to Raven. She studied his face and breathing, she’d never really been this close to him for this long. He’d grown up a lot. She was used to Beast Boy messing around, playing jokes, never taking anything seriously, but last night...last night Allan got the jump on her, and she called for Garfield. As surprising as that was to her, she was more surprised to see him more than come to her aid. He stayed by her side. He understood the silence. And now, he was asleep, still holding her, still protecting her.   
Garfield was a comfort. Garfield was stronger than she thought. Garfield was...snoring.  
She quietly got up and the cold hit her. Not from the temperature of the room, more from the sudden feeling of vulnerability. She was afraid. She crossed her arms over her chest. She felt small and alone and god she wished he would just wake up. The room felt bigger and darker. IT felt like somebody could be watching her from any corner.   
“Mm...Raven?” Garfield stretched and looked up.   
Quickly, she took her normal posture and tried to remain expressionless. “Good morning.” She said in a flat voice.  
Outwardly, she looked normal again, aside for the torn uniform. Garfield was grateful for the attempt at being strong and independent, but he knew better. He could sense that something broke in her. He stood up to look her over. She’d already began healing herself, and looked much better.   
“I’m going to make tea. If you’d like to sit in the kitchen with me, I’ll make you some too.”   
The invitation was a disguise. She didn’t want to be left alone and Garfield knew it.  
“Yeah, I could go for some tea. Maybe I’ll make some breakfast too. How do waffles sound?” He smiled.   
Were they going to talk about last night? How long was he supposed to ignore her torn uniform and his blood stained shirt?   
“Sure.”  
“Raven...Are you okay?”  
She nodded and walked to the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. He turned on the waffle heater and set to work while she heated the tea pot and sat on the counter.  
“Gar, after breakfast...could I” she sighed, “borrow some clothes?”  
“Yeah, sure Rae.” He smiled at her and mixed the batter. “Why?”  
She stayed quiet. The tea pot whistled and she flinched at the noise.  
 _Oh. She’s too afraid to go back in to her room._  
He watched her pour the tea and slide a cup to him. He finished making a few waffles and sat next to her on the counter.  
“You don’t have to tell me. I already know.”   
She nodded.  
“You like the way I smell and want to be around me 24/7. I get it. Lots of girls have asked me for my hoodies. I caught on after I never got three of them back.”  
Raven stared blankly at him, but then-  
 _She smiled! Oh God I made her smile!_  
It was quick and just a small one, but it was there. He handed her a waffle.  
“Did you use cinnamon?”  
“Mhm.”  
“It’s good.”  
“If you like that you should try my tofu bur-”  
“Waffles, Gar. Let’s stick to waffles.”  
After washing up the dishes Garfield walked with her to his room. She visibly tensed up as they passed her room, pausing for a moment, but not daring to look at the door.   
“Did he live?”  
Garfield growled under his breath, he hated seeing her so stressed. “Yes.”  
She nodded, “Good.” She kept walking and opened his door.  
“Good? Are you kidding!? Raven he-”  
“You’re too good to kill somebody, Garfield. What can I borrow?”  
He wanted to disagree, he DID disagree, he’d kill for Raven. For years he’d been trying to make her like him, make her laugh, get her to open up, to trust him, and now he’ll probably have to start from ground zero. Though, this was the most time she’d ever spent with him without angrily throwing him out the window or tossing something at him.   
He went through his drawers and pulled out a “Kiss Me I’m Vegan” shirt and some basketball shorts. Smirking, he tossed them at her.  
“Really.”  
“You wanted to borrow my clothes. If you want something different I can always wake up Starf-”  
“This is fine. Turn around.” She faced away from him and began to lay out the clothes.  
“I can just leave the room.”  
“No!” She spun around, a dark aura around her, floating in the air, fear manifesting as power. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground gently. “I mean, just don’t look.”  
“Yeah...No problem Rae.” He turned to face the wall. He tried not to think about Raven undressing a few feet behind him, now was _definitely_ not the time to think of her like that.  
“This is stupid.”   
He turned back around to see her drowning in his shirt. He could barely see the baggy shorts under it. When did he get to be so much taller than her? “You know you love it.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
